


GB Gymnastics

by MandrakeMagic



Series: Sports filth [2]
Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: British Athletes, Group Sex, Gymnastics, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shower Sex, Sports, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandrakeMagic/pseuds/MandrakeMagic
Summary: Dom gets caught in the shower after practice by James, and more...
Relationships: Dominick Cunningham/James Hall
Series: Sports filth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587097
Kudos: 3





	GB Gymnastics

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a 2 part story, except part 2 will have "A" and "B" scenarios. They will both start from the end of the chapter but will be completely different to each other so it will be your choice if you want to go the solo route or the gangbang route!

**GB Gymnastics Part 2**

It was another late night finish for Dom Cunningham.

He was trying to get back in shape and back to peak performance since having to take a break from training due the world pandemic, so he was practising extra hard on the training floor for long hours of the day.

He entered the changing room. It was quiet and empty.

He moved to his locker, unlocking the pad lock and opening the door. He reached for his bag and pulled out a towel, threw his t-shirt into the bag and shut the door.

Dom walked over to the water fountain and filled his bottle with cool water before picking up his towel and heading for the showers.

As he was walking over, he stopped at the large mirror, catching a view of his firm, toned naked torso. He dropped his towel and water and began tensing and posing in front of it, admiring his own body. He lifted his arms and tensed his biceps, watching them bulk before turning around to admire his strong back, tensing that also.

Dom enjoyed looking at his body, at how it was getting stronger, improving physically and also he visually liked how it was turning out.He quickly looked around the changing room again, checking it was clear and dropped his dusty grey shorts to his ankles, leaving him standing in just his tight grey Diesel boxers.

He raised his biceps again and flexed for the mirror, seeing his back definition once again, but this time also checking out the pert & roundness of his butt, his boxers hugging his butt cheeks, almost like a second skin. He then turned to face head on at the mirror, keeping his biceps tense and admiring his pecs again.

“Yeah, man” he spoke to himself before dropping his arms.

Dom fiddling with his junk, rearranging for a moment in front of the mirror, admiring his own sexiness.

He kicked off his shorts and left them where they were. He figured since he was the only one in, he’d pick them up once he came out of the shower. He picked up his towel and water and moved into the shower area where all the cubicles were separated and enclosed by misty sheets of glass, where you could see shapes and figures but not details.

He hung his towel over the door before opening it and turning on the water, waiting for it to warm up.

Little did he know that he was not in fact alone after all.

James Hall had been working out in the gym this evening, after finishing early on the gymnastics floor. He had just finished a tough shoulders and core routine and was heading back to the changing room to pick up his stuff. He didn’t have any plans to shower until he got home.

He opened the changing room door and walked over to his locker when he heard someone speaking quietly. He bypassed his locked and peeked out from behind the row of lockers that he was standing in and saw Dom posing in just his underwear in front of the mirror.

Dom was flexing his biceps from behind, checking himself out before turning back around to flex and pose again before grabbing at his junk within his boxers. James watched as he manhandled and rearranged his dick and balls beneath the cotton prison.

He watched as Dom entered the shower cubicle hallway, hung his towel over the door and reached inside the cubicle to turn on the jet of water.

James moved from behind the lockers and walked silently to the entrance of the showers, watching for what Dom did next.

Dom unscrewed the top of his water bottle and raised the water container to his mouth and beganpouring the cool liquid down his throat. After two big gulps, he pulled the bottle from his lips and raised it above his head, continuing to pour, and let the cool water pour over his face and hair, allowing it to gush down his near naked body.

Dom gasped lightly at first from the shock of the cold water hitting his warm body but soon indulged in the fantasy of drenching himself, cool water dripping down his hairless torso, seeping into his underwear, soaking them.

James watched in delight as the bottled water cascaded over his defined body, his strong back muscles in view as he held the bottle aloft.

He watched as Dom shook the excess water from his head and face and dropped the empty bottle to the floor. Dom’s cubicle began to fill with steam, indicating the water was ready for him. He opened the shower door, grabbed hold of his wet, tight boxers and pulled them down his pert arse, down his thick thighs and to the bottom of his hairy legs.

James admired that arse again. He had fucked it not so long ago and it had been perfect. It was still perfect by the look of it and he watched as it, and Dom, entered into the shower cubicle, closing the glass door behind him.

Warm water cascaded over Dom’s naked body as he stood, head under the shower, and let the water flow over him completely. He gradually lifted his face up to the heavy stream and rubbed his face with his hands, using the water to cleanse him.

He pulled his face from the water and let out a low, exhausted but relieved, sigh.

He reached for the soap dispenser, turning the shower down with his other hand and pumped the soap into his palm. Stepping back from the water until it was only hitting his shins and began soaping up his body, covering his naked torso, circling his strong pecs, over his big shoulders, down his firm biceps and triceps and down to his lower arms. He then returned his hands to the main trunk of his body and began soaping his abs, caressing and massaging the soap into his soft, smooth naked skin before reaching lower to his thighs, bypassing his groin, saving it for later and taking each muscular thigh, rubbing them firmly, in turn, down to his knees and lower legs, bending over to reach them and exposing his hairy hole to the naked air.

He then pumped the dispenser for more soap and rubbed his hands together, lathering them up before focusing on his trimmed, fuzzy ball sac and his cock, massaging the soap into the member. The sensation of his hand sliding down his small shaft began to turn him on and it was slowly beginning to grow. He massaged his ball sac again, tugging gently at each ball as he soaped them up, coating them before returning his hand along the growing shaft of his dick, slowly, watching it continue to increase in length.

Dom tilted his head back, enjoying the heat and steam of the water within the cubicle and the slickness of the soap, his body glistening under the lights as he continued the stroking sensation on his stiffening dick. His hands released the growing member as he continued to soap up the rest of his body again, reaching behind him to cleanse and massage his naked, pert buttocks.

James walked into the shower, stripping off his clothes as he wandered inside, first his trainers, socks, t-shirt and now stepping out of his black Adidas shorts. He reached the cubicle that Dom was in and pulled the glass door open, quietly, without him noticing.

He saw that Dom was soaping up his body and just caught the end of him clearly playing with his cock before his hands reached around and soaped up his butt cheeks. He watched as Dom gently massaged and lathered both cheeks.

They were looking perky as fuck.

He continued to watch as he grabbed handfuls of each butt cheek, pulling them apart and unknowingly exposing his hairy hole to James before releasing them and focused on lathering up his crack as well, paying particular attention to his hole.

Dom had no idea that James was watching the show from behind as he continued to caress his soapy, muscular body.

James’ big, thick dick was growing rapidly beneath his tight black Calvin Klein boxer briefs and his hand grabbed it gently over them, teasing the long shaft and enjoying the performance in front of him.

James pursed his lips through his tightly, trimmed black beard as he cupped one of his muscular pecs with his free hand as Dom pulled his butt cheeks apart again, exposing his soaped up, hairy hole, that looked incredibly inviting to James.

Dom began circling his hole with one of his index fingers as he used the other hand to pull his butt crack open. He gently pushed his finger against the opening and it slid in easily because of the soapy lubrication. His finger slid all the way inside until the knuckle on his hand couldn’t get any further.

He let out a low, satisfied moan as he pulled it all the way out. He continued to hold his crack open with his hand and this time entered his hole with his middle finger, wanting deeper penetration, moaning again at the sensation.

James grabbed his boxers and dragged them quietly down his thigh thighs, releasing his huge, thick erect cock, oozing pre-cum already. They dropped to his ankles and he grabbed his girth, slowly beginning to stroke it, teasing himself in the same way that Dom was teasing his hole.

“Fuck! That hole!” James couldn’t help but exclaim, he had thought it was under his breath but clearly not quiet enough as Dom suddenly looked around, his finger still deep in his hole, and found the shower door wide open and James, standing completely naked, jerking his massive, hard cock over him.

Without missing a beat, Dom smirked at James, pulled his finger from his hole and slowly got down on to his knees in the shower. He bent over on to his hands and knees, popping his butt up, his big round cheeks looking more perfect than ever and his slicked up hairy hole was fully on display and winking at James.

James smiled at the vision in front of him, firmly grabbing the shaft of his cock and began stroking at the sexual view in front of him.

“Play with your hole for me” uttered James as he jerked his member in anticipation.

Water lashed down near Dom as he circled one of his butt cheeks with his hand, teasing James, knowing he wanted this hole again but fully committing to putting on a good show for him until he can’t stand watching any longer.

Dom’s fingers edged closer to his tantalising hole, teasing the opening as well as James, before they found the tight centre and gently began probing it with his middle finger again. Dom watched over his shoulder at James’ reaction as his digit slid fully inside in one motion.

He let out a small groan, James smirked wickedly in response.

Unbeknownst to James or Dom, Max Whitlock and Pavel Karnejenko had arranged to come in for a late night training session, also expecting the gym to be empty. They walked in, Max first, and walked over to the lockers. They noticed steam was coming from the shower area and could hear the water splashing down. Not thinking anything of it, they put down their bags, opened their respective lockers and began getting undressed.

Max was the oldest out of the group in the changing room, but not by much, at 27, and as stripped off his blue tee unveiled the smoothest (except for the treasure trail leading out of his belly button), most toned torso where you could easily count every single ab from a good distance away. He threw his t-shirt into his bag and watched as Pavel stopped his tee off too. His youthful, firm but athletic 20 year old body was competing against Max’s for smoothest but his whole upper body was just as well defined.

Their shoes, jeans and socks came off, leaving them standing in just their boxer briefs, Pavel in a black Emporio Armani pair and Max in a pair of white Calvin Klein’s.

Pavel pulled his workout shorts from his bag as he watched Max walk towards the showers to take a look at who was taking their time in the shower cubicles.

Max squinted as the shower room had filled with steam by now and he could see a silhouette of someone standing inside.

He looked back towards Pavel and signalled him to follow him. Pavel dropped his shorts and followed Max’s footsteps, their underwear clinging tightly to their pert butts and their junk in the front was extremely noticeable.

They stood at the opening of the room, both squinting to recognise who the person at the end was. They had noticed some shorts on the floor at the entrance but didn’t recognise them so they slowly entered.

Max noticed what the silhouette was doing with his hand and could see the cock he hold of, Max’s eyebrows raised as he turned to Pavel who had also realised what was happening. They smirked at each other as they continued into the shower and saw James’ jet black beard come into view, he was looking into a shower cubicle, whilst stroking his cock with an easy rhythm, clearly enjoying whatever he was looking at.

They stopped and watched James.

He was letting out small moans and groans as he stroked his long, erect shaft with one hand with the other, he was sliding up his sweaty, naked, toned torso, running it across his hard abs and up to his left pec, cupping it.

Max felt his dick starting to swell in his Calvin’s and began caressing the length of the shaft is it grew beneath, walking forward silently, as not to interrupt.

Walking up silently behind James, checking out his sweat drenched body whilst doing so, he gained a much better view of James’ full cock, standing 7 inches and thick, firm and sliding effortlessly through James’ fist, he also noticed what James was watching, seeing Dom on his hands and knees and finger fucking his own hairy hole.

Max reached in and pulled his own throbbing dick out, slightly smaller than James’ but equally as hard.

Dom’s eyes went to Max, his eyebrows raised in slight panic until he saw Max’s throbbing cock out and in his hand and he smirked again as he wanted both Max and James’ reaction to both his index and middle finger sliding knuckle deep in to his hole.

James acknowledged Max’s presence, looking down at his swollen dick as he stroked it openly as Max reached around his body and pulled his boxers down over his butt, pulling them down his thick thighs and letting them drop around his ankles.

James admired Max’s physique, his rock hard abs, along with his cock and enjoyed watching the hairy trail from his belly button slide down into his trimmed brown pubes.

James felt Max’s naked body brushing against his own, as they stood side by side, stroking their dicks over Dom, continuing to finger his open hole with abandon and pleasing the crowd he was beginning to collect.

Dom watched as Max bit his bottom lip and caressed his naked torso as he jerked his cock over his performance as James continued to lock eye contact with him also.

“Show that butt off for us” spoke James.

Dom pulled his fingers clear of his butt and stood back up on to his feet, he bent over under the shower, arching his back under the water as it washed away the soap and its glistening effect. He reached back at his strong thighs, grabbing them before sliding up and grabbing a buttock with each hand, prizing them apart and exposing his soaking wet, fuzzy hole again.

Dom turned his head around to find that Pavel had now joined Max & James, and he was equally as naked and hard as the other two and appreciated that the hard erections that they all had for him as he released his buttocks and pressed one hand against the shower wall in front of him and began stroking at his own fully engorged prick hanging between his legs.

Max, James & Pavel stood naked, in a row, stroking their own dicks to the visual sight of Dom’s naked, wet body as sweat and steam clung to their own tight, toned bodies and they panted jaggedly from their manual labour.

…………………………………

To be continued....

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 is incoming. Thinking of how I can get you readers involved more...


End file.
